


cardigan

by orphan_account



Series: Folklore: Pansmione Songfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pansmione - Freeform, Song: cardigan (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vintage tee, brand new phoneHigh heels on cobblestonesWhen you are young they assume you know nothingSequined smile, black lipstickSensual politicsWhen you are young they assume you know nothing~~~~~Pansy Parkinson is fed up with Ginny Weasley's excuses, once and for all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Folklore: Pansmione Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893958
Kudos: 23





	cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The second fic! I'm sorry it took so long!!

_ Vintage tee, brand new phone _

_ High heels on cobblestones _

_ When you are young, they assume you know nothing _

_ Sequin smile, black lipstick _

_ Sensual politics _

_ When you are young, they assume you know nothing _

Pansy stood up and slung her designer jacket over her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But I will not let you play me like one of your little fangirls. Who wouldn't want to sleep with a gorgeous Chaser? I know that Hermione Granger did."

Ginny stood up, her eyes pleading. Ha. Pansy wouldn't go down that road again. She knew exactly what happened when she gave in.

It would be just like the last time. Ginny would coddle her and say that she loved her for a day, then she'd crawl right back to Hermione's bed.

"Pansy, I-" Ginny's voice sounded broken. Pansy knew it was just a pathetic  _ act. _ Just like when Ginny said she'd be hers forever, never so much as look at anyone else.

Pansy turned on her heel and walked out the door of the restaurant, shoes clicking on the cobblestoned streets.

She was done with Ginny. For good this time. Nevermind the promises, when Ginny had seen Pansy's dark mark and hadn't cared, had drawn around it with a quill and rainbow ink and made the hideous snake beautiful. When Ginny had kissed her on the beach and promised that she would always be there for Pansy, would always love her.

And Pansy had believed her.

She wasn't sure which was worse.

Pansy knew that Ginny already regretted everything she'd done.

She knew that Ginny hadn't meant to destroy them.

But what's done is done.

And Pansy had other things that she needed to do. Like viciously burn every single sweater that Molly Weasley had given her after Ginny had brought her home for Christmas.

Had Ginny and Hermione already been fucking? Pansy would believe it.

But she would not think about Ginny, and Hermione, and the foolish, ugly sweaters.

Her life wasn't a fairytale, and she knew that. So maybe she was the villain, the one Ginny and Hermione had to get out of the way to be together.

Pansy wouldn't be surprised about that, either.

Death Eaters didn't deserve happy endings.

Pansy finally reached the Apparition point. She spun and a loud crack sounded. But… Pansy wasn't at Parkinson Manor. She was at a familiar flat in Diagon Alley,  _ Ginny's _ flat.

"Hello, Pansy. I think it's time we get back at Ginny. For cheating on us both."

Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch. Because of course the head of the DMLE could redirect Apparition.

But that wasn't what Pansy was thinking about.

No, Pansy was thinking about the fact that Hermione was in light blue lingerie. Ginny's favorite color. And Pansy's.


End file.
